Walvis
Walvis, Lord of Remegev Keep, is a fictional character in Melanie Rawn's fantasy novels of the Dragon Prince and Dragon Star Trilogies. Walvis was born in 685 and was Rohan's first squire. In addition to his training and squire duties, Walvis helped Rohan and Sioned meet in secret before they were married, much as Rohan himself had done for his sister, Tobin, and Chaynal. Walvis also guarded his Prince and his Chosen Lady. During the Rialla, he was captured along with Sioned as he had tried to follow her. Sioned and Walvis worked together to verbally throw off Roelstra, making his attention split between the two of them. Their distraction gave Rohan and Urival enough time to enter Roelstra's camp. Rohan freed them. Walvis attended Rohan faithfully until he was knighted in 703. He then served Rohan as a knight and man-at-arms. Rohan was going to give Walvis Remagev Keep, so he brought his former squire along on his tour of the northern Desert Keeps. When they reached Skybowl they were greeted by Feylin, the dragon counter, who turned out to be a girl about Walvis' age. Walvis went to Skybowl to ready his Prince's arrival while Rohan and the party from Skybowl set off to search for the nearby dragons. On the journey Rohan was captured. Walvis and Feylin rode to Tiglath to find a Sunrunner and to warn them that the Merida were planning to attack. Sioned ordered Walvis to lead the defense at Tiglath instead of trying to rescue Rohan; he didn't much like the order, but he obeyed when Feylin rode off to Tiglath herself. As the war raged between Princemarch and the Desert to the south, Walvis commanded the northern army and the besieged city. As his troops were disheartened by the lack of action, Walvis launched some small attacks, trying to pull the Merida into action Eventually the trade supplies from Cunaxa to the Merida were cut off by Dorval's ships, just as those ships also supplied Tiglath. The Desert troops regained their spirits, and the Merida had no choice but to attack the city en masse. Walvis led the defensive attack and won, demolishing the Merida army. While there Walvis and Feylin worked well together and made a great team. Rohan eventually won the southern war in a duel against High Prince Roelstra. After he was made High Prince, Rohan named Walvis Lord of Remagev Keep and Sioned gifted him with a silver-gray pearl necklet. A year later Walvis married Feylin and gave her the wedding necklet. Over the years, they had two children, Jahnavi and Sionell. They also worked to fix up Remgev as Lord Hadaan had let it fall into some disrepair. In 714 Walvis became Lord of Remagev. By this time the Keep was fairly up to snuff, though not as luxurious as Radzyn or even Stronghold. By the time his children were married, Walvis and Feylin had an up and running Keep and Walvis was training the sons of Desert Lords in combat. Walvis became so adept at his training, that soon Lords and Princes from all over the Continent sent their sons to be trained by him. During the Vellanti invasion Walvis - and many who had trained under him - fought at the High Prince's side. Without them, the war could have been lost. Family Links *'Feylin:' wife *'Sionell:' daughter *'Jahnavi:' son Category:Dragon Prince Characters